


i think i found hell, i think i found something in my t.v. screen

by shawnzie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, a tad bit of humor???, and mikey is sorta a depressed badass, dead!calum, demon!calum, foreshadowing maybe wink wink, how to do this, i forgot highschool au, is that a thing?, lashton are assholes in luv, maybe smut, more tags later kay cause i don't know, not fully but on the edge, or no, rating may change later, slightlydepressed!michael, supernatural shit like souls demon ghost not the show, wait would calum techinally be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnzie/pseuds/shawnzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what's the point of living?" michael asks, falling back against the fence. "whats the point of dying?" calum counters back. "the point of dying is to reach happiness, to be in bliss!" michael says, throwing his hands up in emphasis. "i thought that too." </p><p>or calum's been dead for 2 years, and the only way to become alive again is to take a life. so he aims for the depressed, red head named michael. but calum falls into the clutches of love, and he wants out. (then he realizes he doesnt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rude awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of listening to female robbery by the neighborhood on repeat ....

michael shivers as his room drops in temperature. he pulls the covers over his body, and buries his head under the covers. then a feeling of being watched washes over him, but he pushes it aside. his eyes flutter close and he's trying to forget everything.

but its hard without alcohol, michael's underage but in this bitch of a town where no one gives a fuck, who would give a fuck?

when sleep finally reels him in like a fish, michael dreams not of hot teachers and motorcycles but of the luxury of death.

\---------------------

michael wakes up at 4 a.m. which isn't unusual for him. the weird part is the warmth on his back, he thinks it might be his cat, daniel. but daniel usually sleeps with his cousin. he shuffles a bit in bed and when a strong arm wraps around his waist he screams. turning around he pushes the intruder on to the floor, michael quickly grabs his guitar. ( which he doesn't realize is a stupid idea since it cost him about $467 dollars plus shipping yay). the intruder grumbles, getting up half way before michael screams for him not to move. michael's grateful for the intruder being a boy because he would have regrets beating the shit out of a girl. (but the girl will probably be stronger than him anyways but that's besides the point) 

"who are you?" michael shouts. the guy has brown hair with a streak through it and he looks like a boy michael would go for if he didn't break into his house. michael hears rustling before the intruder pipes up. 

"why are you screaming? aren't there other people in your house trying to sleep?" 

"well of course there are but niall- that's beside the point, who the fuck are you?" 

the guy stands up shaking a bit before taking a few deep breaths. he holds out his hand and places a twisted smile on his face. 

"i am calum, your personal demon."

 


	2. crackhead cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow youre still reading this?

michael's mouth drops opens as he stares at the boy supposedly named calum. calum had put his hand down after waiting several minutes for michael to shake his hand. 

"aren't you going to say something, maybe scream, run, or get a priest?" 

what came next surprised calum, michael let out a laugh, a fucking laugh. which then turned into a series of giggles. and before calum knew it michael was in hysterics and tears were escaping the corner of his eyes.

"what?" calum asked, obviously annoyed. 

"i've meet some pretty weird crackheads but you definitely take the cake." michael replied, finally calm. 

"i'm not a fucking crackhead you twat. i'm a demon that can take your life in two seconds." 

"do it then. its all i ever wanted." michael pulled the covers from his bed and wrapped them around his body. 

calum gathered all the hate of hell, shaking from the force of great power. he was about to pull out michael's soul and send it straight to hell when he felt something.

something he had never felt before in his cold, dead heart. it was hesitation. _fucking hesitation._ hesitation to take this red haired, sassy boy's life.

"i knew you couldn't do it." michael scoffed. calum remained silent, emotions and thoughts swarming his head. 

"well i assume you'll find your way out." michael said, slipping on his slippers and headed to the door.

"after all you found your way in..." michael muttered under his breath before slamming his bedroom. 

he meet his cousin niall at the table and threw him a lazy smile. niall nodded and poured michael a cup of coffee. 

"one night stand too clingy?" niall asked, picking at his toast. 

"nah just some crackhead that found an open window." 

taking a few sips of the warm coffee, michael found his eyes wandering to the window. which was closed and locked. 

shaking he stood up, to find all the possible ways to enter their apartment locked tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS SHORT I KNOW IM A BAD PERSON

**Author's Note:**

> ah fuck this was suppose to be dark whoopsssieee  
> .... there will be more sorryyyyy


End file.
